


Impatience

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke and Rin can't make a mutual decision so Ai takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

“What do you think Sousuke?  Personally, I like the red and black,” Rin said thoughtfully.

“Yeah but it looks too much like the club’s track suits.  The purple was better,” Sousuke said.

“It’s lilac, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai corrects gently. “And will you two hurry up already?”

Ai’s face is flushed and he shifts nervously on Rin’s bed.  He’s dressed in nothing more than a lacy red and black thong, his legs wrapped in black thigh highs.  Sousuke’s preferred lilac set sat off to the side.  Ai had already modeled for the older boys, who were trying to decide which one he should wear under the tiny schoolgirl outfit they’d bought him.  Ai really wasn’t sure why it mattered.  Either way, they planned on fucking him eventually.

“He does look good in pastels,” Rin mumbled.

Ai sighed and slipped off the bed and onto his knees.  The hardwood floor wasn’t terribly comfortable to begin with, but coupled with the material of the stockings, it was less comfortable than usual.  Neither Rin or Sousuke noticed him move, too absorbed in their debate.  Ai reached up and deftly unbuckled belts and unzipped flies.  He tugged their jeans down and pulled out their cocks.

“Ai, what are you doing?” Rin asked.

“You two are taking way too long.  I might as well find something to occupy myself with while I wait.”

With that, Ai took Sousuke’s impressive length into his mouth while he stroked Rin’s.  The older boys groaned.  Sousuke curled his fingers into Ai’s hair and pulled.  With an obscenely loud, wet pop, Sousuke’s cock slipped out of Ai’s mouth.

“We can decide later.  Get back on that bed,” he ordered.  Ai released his grip on Rin’s cock and scrambled to obey.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Rin said.  Ai quickly shifted on the bed onto his hands and knees. “Which end do you want, Sousuke?”

“I want his mouth.  It’s especially sweet today,” Sousuke said with a smirk.  Rin immediately stripped out of the rest of his clothing and climbed onto the bed behind Ai.  He placed both hands on Ai’s hip and pressed his cock against the cleft of his ass.  Sousuke knelt in front of Ai and gripped him by the hair again.

Rin tugged at the waistband of the thong.

“I can’t decide if I should leave it on or not.  He’s so fucking sexy with it on.  But cleaning out the cum stains later is gonna be a bitch,” he said.

“Then just pull them down his thighs,” Sousuke said.  Rin hooked his fingers into the waistband again and pulled until the lace was stretched tight against Ai’s thighs.  Rin gave one cheek a slap, enjoying the sound as it echoed through the room.  He did it again and this time Ai moaned.  Sousuke swore when the vibrations of Ai’s voice raced through his cock.

Rin spread Ai’s cheeks and pressed his face between them to give Ai’s hole a lick.  He lapped at it again and again until he could feel Ai’s legs quivering with the effort of holding himself up.  Rin straightened up to see Sousuke fucking Ai’s mouth quickly and deeply.

“Enjoying his lack of a gag reflex?” Rin asked, “I know I did when I found that out.”

“Fuck yeah.  He even knows to use the right amount of teeth.”

Rin slapped Ai’s ass one more time before positioning his cock at Ai’s opening. He gave his cock a few quick strokes to smear precum along the shaft and to take the edge off. He pushed in quickly, too impatient to take it slow.

“Fuck, you're already so loose. Have we been fucking you too much, Ai? But I know you love our cocks too much, you little slut.”

Rin thrust into Ai at a fast pace. The motion pushed Sousuke's cock further into Ai's mouth. With every thrust, Ai let out a little whimper that had Sousuke's eyes rolling back and his grip on Ai's hair spasming.

They fucked Ai from both ends, determined to make the younger boy come first. Sousuke reached up and grabbed Rin by the back of the neck and hauled him forward for a messy kiss. They pulled away when Ai made a noise of protest when he thought they'd been still for too long. He clenched his muscles around Rin's cock and sucked hard at Sousuke's.

Rin reached around and gripped Ai's cock tightly.

“Come for us, Ai. Show us your pretty face.”

Ai let out a muffled scream, and came. His cum coated Rin's fingers who wasted no time sucking them clean. Rin thrust into Ai a few more times before he came. He grunted and pulled out. His cum began to leak out of Ai's hole and run down his thigh.

The sight of Rin's cock, glistening with his cum was enough to take Sousuke over the edge. With a strangled cut of moan, he pulled Ai's mouth off of his cock.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered hoarsely. Ai complied quickly enough to catch Sousuke's cum on his tongue. Sousuke released his hold on Ai's hair and slumped over. Ai swallowed it down and let his arms collapse under him. He ended up using Sousuke's thigh as a pillow.

Rin dragged Ai's body against his own once Sousuke began moving to lay down. Rin ran a hand up and down Ai's side in a light caress.

“I still think he looks better in the red and black,” he said.

“Shut up, Rin. You're the only one who thinks so,” Sousuke responded. Ai giggled and dropped a kiss on Sousuke's shoulder.

“Aren't you glad I got impatient? You'd still be deciding if I hadn't sped things up,” he said.

“But next time, you are going to wear the skirt,” Rin said.


End file.
